miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 54
Update #54 - 11/13/2017 Metal Base Parts * Metal base parts now randomly spawn over time around the game world * They are a lot harder to destroy than their wood or plated counterparts * They are very heavy and can only be towed back to your base using a vehicle that is capable of towing * Once a metal part is in your base and you detach it, then you can use the action menu on the part to either place it directly, or you can upgrade an existing wood/plated part of the same size Towing * Most vehicles now have the ability to support towing metal parts * In this update towing only works for towing metal base parts - additional uses for towing will be added in future updates * A tow capable vehicle must have a Tow Cable item in its inventory in order to tow * The action menu will allow you to attach a metal part, or detach a currently attached part Game * Fixed issue where characters could be stored in the database having 0 health, so they would always log in as a new spawn * Screen overlays are now hidden for most items in 3p view modes - some will stay by design * Fixed overlay issue when unwearing an item that would remove all overlays * Increased the number of tents that spawn in the world * Removed ability to store items in the quad bikes and the tractors * Fixed issue with newly spawned tents being removed after two days unless they were interacted with before then * Removed some unneeded network messages when a player is joining a server (slight optimization) * Damage log now outputs the 64-bit Steam ID * Slight ammo tracers added (only shooter can see them) * Fixed damage 10mm rounds did to bases (it wasn't being properly reduced) * Expanded hazard area on the caprice prefabs (on fire cars) * Only spawn persisted animals when a player is close to them (server optimization) * Pigs now drop "ham" meat that can be cooked or cured * Roosters now drop "chicken" meat that can be cooked * Server crash fix related to weapon zooming Base Building * Parts are more accurately placed in the world, so they won't shift as much while being placed * Consolidated base verification code so parts won't fall on a server restart that were fine while the game was running * Server no longer verifies all bases on startup, so server restart times are faster * Parts that fall in the water are now removed * Plot signs and some parts now require a line of sight check to prevent them from being placed inside of solid objects, like rocks * To reduce floating sections of bases, base parts can only be placed on the terrain, rocks, or on top of another base part * Each base part adds 6 hours (was 12) to the duration the base will stay before being removed * Fixed issue with the !base command not working correctly with a newly placed plot sign * Fixed issue with newly placed plot signs not updating their decay time correctly until after a server restart * Curved walls are no longer craftable (will be added back in at a later date when they work well with our base building system) * Plated parts now require Scrap Metal to upgrade to or repair with, metal now uses Sheet Metal to repair Tents * World tent limit increased to 20 tents * Tents no longer respawn instantly on server start, so players with a packed tent will have some time to place it * Tents no longer instantly respawn in the world when one is destroyed - they will spawn back in over a random time Vehicles * Towing support added to most vehicles - requires use of the Tow Cable item * Horn no longer gets stuck on with no driver * Adjusted engine health on the armored trucks to make them slightly harder to destroy when shot from the front * Fixed entering tractor so it works correctly from both sides * Vehicles no longer instantly respawn in the world when one is destroyed - they will spawn back in over a random time * Fixed some configuration issues with the armored trucks Items * Stairs crafting guides now spawn * Laser sight now turns off when removed from a weapon * Jack-O-Lantern light setup tweaked * Tow cable item added * Rotated Crossbow model so it spawns in oriented correctly (was on its side before) * THOR-12 auto-action 12-gauge shotgun added * Magazines added for THOR-12 - one for each ammo type - pellet, slug, beanbag * Several additional types of rotten food added * Berries consumable item added (pick them from berry bushes around the world) * Rotten vegetables added * Adjusted the food values on several consumable items UI * Fixed hoodie icon that was incorrect * Added new tow cable slot to some vehicles AI * Fixed raycast memory leak - fixes AI not seeing players at times * Adjusted physics size on some AI * Improved navmesh for both medium and large characters * Navmesh regenerated with new settings for better AI navigation * Many more AI spawn locations added around the map * AI spawns locations will now be correctly randomized while the server is running (was a static subset on each server start) Animations * THOR-12 animation set added * Change firemode sound placeholder replaced with dedicated sound * Search container animations now don't make flashlight, maglite, and torch be lowered * For search animations, character will now rotate with camera so player doesn't snap once outro has finished * Search container animations changed to help with camera poking through objects * Second pass over grey wolf animations Map * Fixed some spawn locations in the pawn shop * Fixed some spawn locations in the supermarket * Old, broken van models now replaced with a new SUV model * Metal base building part spawn locations added to the map * Berry bushes added around the map - can be harvested for berries to eat * More potential tent spawn locations added to the world Models/Textures * Updated the physics proxy on the supermarket to more closely match the render mesh Hotfix #54a - 11/14/2017 * Improvements for parts that are falling/disappearing when placed * Fix for crash when towing metal parts more than 100m from their spawn location * Fix for metal parts' view distance being set too low * Fix for some missing models on the map * Replaced some instances of the broken van with the new SUV model that were missed * Fix for AI alertness issue Hotfix #54b - 11/15/2017 * More fixes for falling/disappearing base parts when placed * Fix for destroyed vehicles taking too long to be removed Hotfix #54c - 11/20/2017 * Fixed issue where a part that was placed right at the lower limit of a plot sign's boundary could be removed on server restart * Falling parts won't float off of the ground as much now * Fixes for parts getting incorrectly removed on inclines * Fixes for incorrectly killing players or removing dropped items under platforms when a part is added or removed * Fix for tents, vehicles, and animals that are removed by a falling part and were not getting removed from the database, so they came back after a server restart * Can no longer upgrade to a metal part - you have to place it - metal parts have a slightly different shape and replacing can cause issues * Beveled the physics proxy on the leading edge of all the metal parts - makes it easier to tow them over little bumps and across bridges * Fixed issue with persistent animals not being removed from the database correctly when moved * Fixed issue with metal parts respawning at the original spawn location after being placed * Increased the view distance of the spawned metal gatehouse * Fixed physics proxy on the cattle grids Hotfix #54d - 11/30/2017 * Integrated several physics fixes from Crytek for improved collision detection * Fixed issue where parts at the very edge of a plot sign radius could be removed on server restart * Fixed issue where parts that didn't have a center support could fall down * Fixed issue with not being able to place a tent after packing one up << Back to Update #53 | Proceed to Update #55 >> Category:Patch